Love Is Complicated
by HikaruMinori
Summary: Seorang Putri dengan seorang Vampire yang saling jatuh hati, walau mereka tahu bahwa itu akan menimbulkan banyak permasalahan dan halangan dalam kisah cinta mereka. SasuFem!Naru . CHAPTER 3 : FEELING / Gak pandai bikin Summary / Review&Review , masih newbie perlu bimbingan lebih../
1. Prolog

_NatureLand, _sebuah negeri yang luas nan indah. Memiliki satu kerajaan yang berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah negeri, _EnternalKingdom. _Disebut demikian, karena menurut sejarah yang tertulis dan kesaksian penduduk sekitar. Kerajaan itu tak pernah runtuh atau hancur dan tetap berdiri kokoh walau di terjang angin, badai, ataupun gejala alam yang secara logika dapat menghancurkan ribuan rumah dalam sekejap. Begitu pun negeri ini tetap makmur, sejahtera dan tak pernah mengalami kerusakan selama beberapa puluh bahkan ratusan tahun lalu hingga sekarang. Menurut orang - orang , hal itu di sebabkan karena sebuah Kristal, _RainbowEye_. Letaknya ditengah kerajaan, tepat diantara dua lonceng emas yang menjadi symbol dari _EnternalKingdom_. Generasi ke generasi kerajaan tersebut diwariskan, saat ini kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh ** Uzumaki Naruto - **_TheMiraclePrincess._ Seluruh penduduk _NatureLand _sangat menghormati dan mencintai Naruto.

Naruto sangat mementingkan rakyatnya. Ia memimpin negeri ini seorang diri, walau berat namun Naruto percaya pada dirinya bahwa bisa memimpin negeri ini sampai batasnya. Para penduduk juga selalu percaya dan membantu Naruto membangun negeri ini serta melindunginya. Itulah yang membuat Naruto bisa bertahan untuk memimpin negeri yang luas ini. Naruto dengan para pemimpin negeri lain, saling membantu satu sama lain. Namun, ada sebuah negeri yang lain daripada yang lain. Negeri yang dingin nan kelam, terletak jauh dari negeri lainnya. DarknessLand, negeri para Vampir. Sejarah negeri tersebut, telah terdengar diseluruh negeri lain. Tak terkecuali, Naruto. Ia mendengar sejarah negeri tersebut dari sang ayah, sebelum beliau pergi ke tempat yang lebih indah.

* * *

_**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author HikaruMinori**_

_**Disclaimer Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, Mino-chan cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing SasuFem!Naru **_

_**Warning Typo, Alur berantakan, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_.

* * *

Matahari telah menampakan diri diletak timur, sinarnya hangat saat menyentuk kulit. Suasana damai dan tenang tetap terasa di pagi ini. Semua orang melakukan aktifitas dengan senang, semangat, dan bersungguh-sungguh. Anak-anak berlari, bermain. Orang dewasa bekerja, berdagang dan berbelanja untuk keperluan. Tanpa terkecuali di dalam kerajaan. Prajurit-prajurit berkeliling berjaga, para dayang melakukan pekerjaannya.

Disalah satu kamar dalam kerajaan, dimana Naruto ada di dalamnya. Duduk di cermin riasnya, menyisir rambut pirangnya dan memberi sedikit polesan pada wajah cantiknya. Dengan memakai gaun kerajaan jingganya, Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Menyapa dan disapa para dayang atau prajurit yang tidak sengaja lewat dihadapannya. Merasa jenuh dalam kerajaan terus-menerus, Naruto berfikir alakah baiknya ia keluar mencari sedikit angin untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya.

"Tunggu, tuan putri?!" teriak seorang prajurit, saat melihat Naruto keluar kerajaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut pada sang prajurit.

"Mengapa tuan putri di luar kerajaan?" bukan menjawab, sang prajurit justru bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari sedikit angin, untuk menghilangkan kejenuhanku," jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika saya menemani tuan putri?" saran prajurit tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya akan pergi ke taman kerajaan saja. Lebih baik kau lakukan kembali tugasmu,"

ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusan tuan putri. Saya permisi," sahut sang prajurit sebelum berlalu pergi.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman kerajaan yang letaknya tak jauh dari kerajaan. Taman kerajaan tersebut bernama _ColorfullPark_, sebuah taman yang luas dan terdapat jenis tanaman hijau disisi kanan-kiri, lalu dipenuhi bunga-bunga aneka warna indah nan cerah. Taman itu tidak hanya dikunjungi penghuni kerajaan, penduduk pun dapat mengunjunginya. Tak perlu waktu lama, Naruto telah sampai di taman. _'Damai-nya..,' _batinnya. Naruto memutarkan badannya beberapa kali, menikmati hembusan angin yang tanpa sengaja melintas di sekitarnya dengan lembut.

**BRUUK…?!**

Dengan sengaja, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diantara bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitarnya. Suasana inilah yang dibutuhkan Naruto sekarang, suasana yang nyaman nan tenang. Tak peduli ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian atau tidak, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah istirahat untuk melepas semua beban dan menjadi bebas. Kicauan burung menjadi alunan indah dalam pendengarannya, hembusan angin pun turut membelai wajah serta helaian rambutnya dengan lembut, dan bunga-bunga yang menjadi alasnya ikut serta memberi sentuhan halus pada kulit tan mulusnya. Semua itu menuntut Naruto untuk memejamkan mata lebih dalam, lalu perlahan-lahan membawanya terlelap dan terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin lama, semakin dekat. Hanya dengan hitungan menit orang itu telah berada di dekat Naruto yang tengah terlelap. Mengambil tempat di samping Naruto, memandanginya dengan penuh rasa senang. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyentuh pipi _chubby _Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Sentuhan pertama tidak mendapat respon, sentuhan kedua terlihat Naruto sedikit tak nyaman, sentuhan ketiga membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal itu membuat sang pelaku tersentak dan menjauh beberapa senti dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Akh..,?!" sentak orang itu.

"Ah, siapa?" tanya Naruto setelah membenarkan posisi-nya menjadi duduk.

"A-aku.., k-k-konoha-konohamaru.., s-salam k-ke-kenal.., tu-tuan putri," jawab orang itu a.k.a Konohamaru dengan gugup.

"Oh, Konohamaru. Bersikaplah biasa dan panggil aku seperti kau memanggil orang lain yang sebaya denganku," ucap Naruto lembut.

"Kalau gitu, nee-chan saja boleh?" sahut Konohamaru pelan.

"Terserah kamu saja. Jadi, kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"Tadi aku sedang bermain bersama temanku, tanpa sengaja aku terpisah dengan temanku. Lalu, aku melihat nee-chan sedang terlelap disini. Karena tak biasanya, nee-chan keluar dari kerajaan. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membangunkan nee-chan. Sumimasen..," jelas Konohamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, nee-chan. Aku pergi dulu, mencari temanku. Jaa~ ..," pamit Konohamaru, lalu berdiri.

"Jaa~.., sampai ketemu lagi, Konohamaru..," kata Naruto sebelum Konohamaru berlalu pergi.

Beberapa menit setelah Konohamaru pergi, Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat ia berada. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kerajaan, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat seorang pemuda tengah terlelap disalah satu pohon yang ada disana. Tampilan pemuda itu layaknya seorang pangeran, Naruto merasa asing dengan pemuda itu. _'Siapa dia?' _batin Naruto penasaran. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto menghampiri pemuda itu. Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna. Mata onyx hitamnya, kulit putihnya, dan tampilan rambut hitamnya yang melawan gravitasi. Tanpa sadar pun pipi Naruto memerah tipis, lalu Naruto berbalik berniat untuk berlalu pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana, putri?" sahut seseorang.

"Akh..?!" sentak Naruto.

"He'em.., aku hanya ingin kembali ke kerajaan. Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapakah kamu?" ucap Naruto setelah berhasil me-rileks diri dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, putri. Aku hanya seorang pemuda yang menumpang untuk istirahat sejenak dari perjalanannya, hingga seorang putri cantik menghampiriku," ucapnya secara bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto.

"A-a-aku tidak menghampirimu. A-aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat di dekatmu," sahut Naruto gugup seraya mundur ketika pemuda itu mendekat.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, ketika punggungnya menyentuh pohon lain. _'Sial..?!' _batin Naruto kesal. Melihat Naruto lengah, pemuda itu memanfaatkan kesempatan. Dijepitnya Naruto diantara kedua tangannya dan sebuah pohon. Benar-benar posisi yang merugikan bagi Naruto. Dengan seringai yang terukir sempurna di wajah, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, semakin dekat, lebih dekat lagi, menutup jarak di antara mereka, dan…,

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

First Fic 'ku akhirnya di luncurkan.. Walau harus berdebat dengan Hika-chan, karena katanya _'Ini baru sedikit, mana bisa di publics..' _ Ya, memang sengaja. Karena, Mino-chan tidak tahu reader suka atau tidak dengan fic Mino-chan.. Mino-chan juga di landa galau mau _next chap _or _dis continue. _Thx and R&R (REVIEW).. Pliess..

_**Ingat ini Fic Mino-chan bukan Hika-chan.. Hika-chan tak bisa melanjutkan Fic'a karena akan Hiatus entah ampe kapan.. ARIGATOU..**_


	2. Beginning

_Langkah Naruto terhenti, ketika punggungnya menyentuh pohon lain. 'Sial..?!' batin Naruto kesal. Melihat Naruto lengah, pemuda itu memanfaatkan kesempatan. Dijepitnya Naruto diantara kedua tangannya dan sebuah pohon. Benar-benar posisi yang merugikan bagi Naruto. Dengan seringai yang terukir sempurna di wajah, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, semakin dekat, lebih dekat lagi, menutup jarak di antara mereka, dan…,_

* * *

_**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author HikaruMinori**_

_**Disclaimer Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, Mino-chan cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing SasuFem!Naru **_

_**Warning Typo, Alur berantakan, Gaje, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

* * *

"Hmpfft..,"

"Kau sangat bodoh dengan wajah itu, putri," ejek pemuda itu.

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong jauh pemuda itu.

"A-APA…?!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah, sangat merah karena mehana rasa kesalnya.

"Memang kau bodoh 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan santai.

"KAU…! SIAPA SIH KAU INI..?" bentak Naruto dengan emosi yang keluar dari sekitar tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran dari _DarknessLand_," ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau dari _DarknessLand_ ? Berarti kau..," kata Naruto setelah emosi-nya menghilang, belum selesai Naruto berkata, Sasuke telah memotong perkataannya.

"Iya, aku seorang Vampire," kata Sasuke yang mengerti arah perkataan Naruto.

Keheningan menghampiri mereka, tak ada yang mau berbicara. Hanya memandang satu sama lain, berbicara dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah suara misterius menghancurkan keheningan diantara mereka. _**'Kembalilah..' **_suara seperti bisikan, terucap dengan santai, namun ada nada penekanan pada suara itu. Seolah-olah mengajak seseorang untuk kembali. Setelah suara itu menghilang, Sasuke langsung membuka suara.

"Aku harus kembali ke negeri 'ku, suara tadi sepertinya di tunjukkan padaku," ucap Sasuke sebelum berlalu, dan menghilang di antara pepohonan.

Melihat itu, Naruto hanya terpaku dalam diam. _'Padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanya'kan padanya.. hah~' _batin Naruto kecewa. Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kerajaan., tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata mengawasinya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Selamat pulang, tuan putri," ucap seseorang, ketika melihat Naruto telah berada di kerajaan.

"Ah, iya. Shizune-san, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Memang kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang?" kata Shizune dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"T-Tidak, aku hanya bingung, bukankah kau harusnya masih di _SeaLand_," ucap Naruto dengan cepat.

"Ya, memang seharusnya aku masih di _SeaLand _, namun, Tsunade-_sama _memanggilku secara mendadak," jelas Shizune.

"Hmm, begitu ya," ucap Naruto mengerti.

Setelah perbincangan kecil itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut Shizune ke ruang Tsunade. Koridor demi koridor dilewati, tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah tiba di depan pintu berkayu jati setinggi 7 meter dan selebar 5 meter, tidak lupa dilapisi berlian berkilau disekitar-nya. Sebelum memasuki pintu megah itu, Shizune mengetuk terlebih dahulu, barulah Shizune dan Naruto membuka pintu secara perlahan, lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Terlihat di depan mata, seorang wanita paruh baya memakai baju kerajaan, tengah mencicipi teh hangat di balik meja santainya. Wanita itu adalah Tsunade – _FortuneQueen. _Mendapati ada tamu diundang dan tak diundang, Tsunade menyuruh tamu tersebut untuk duduk di kursi yang kosong. Tsunade dengan anggun menuangkan teko berisi teh kedalam cangkir yang tersedia di meja tersebut.

"Minumlah dulu."

"Sebelum ke topic pembicaraan, tak kusangka seorang Naruto mau datang keruangan 'ku tanpa di paksa. Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya ada apa padamu, _Baa-san_?" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Hm, sudah pintar menjawab rupanya. Baiklah, aku mulai pertemuan ini. Kita akan membicarakan tentang _'Pangeran DarknessLand, Uchiha Sasuke" _jelas Tsunade dengan raut wajah berubah serius.

Dalam sedetik ruang itu langsung mengeluarkan aura suram dan cukup tertekan. Sehingga menyebabkan orang-orang di dalam atau di luar ruangan itu merasakan seperti ada malaikat kematian di dekat mereka. Bahkan, Shizune maupun Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Jantung mereka berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. _'A-Apa yang terja-jadi..?'_ batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Naruto, jujur kau bertemu dengan orang itu 'kan?" tanya Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"T-T-Tidak s-sengaja bertemu kok," jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Kalau kau Shizune?" tanya Tsunade pada Shizune.

"A-Aku tak pernah bertemu," ucap Shizune sejujur-jujurnya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Dengarkan semua ucapan 'ku secara baik-baik..," kata Tsunade, sebelum mem-fokus'kan pembicaraan ke topic. Naruto maupun Shizune hanya mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

Perbincangan itu, berakhir selama tiga jam. Naruto sudah berada dalam kamarnya, berbaring di ranjang _QueenSize._ Shizune? Dia sudah kembali ke _SeaLand._ Dengan perasaan masih tertekan dengan apa yang terjadi di ruangan Tsunade, membuat Naruto benar-benar ingin pingsan, karena batin-nya yang tidak kuat lagi. _'Haaahh…, lebih baik 'ku mendinginkan diriku,' _batin Naruto. Akhirnya, Naruto bangkit dari ranjang-nya dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_**Crsss…rsss...**_

Bunyi shower, yang membuktikan bahwa sedang menyala dan terdapat seseorang di bawahnya sedang menikmati sentuha-sentuhan air yang mengenai helai demi helai rambut, dan juga kulit-nya. Hening, tak ada suara lain kecuali suara shower menyala. Naruto yang berada di antaranya, hanya diam layaknya patung. _'Apa benar yang dikatakan, Baa-san?' _batin-nya. Bergulat dengan pikirannya, membuat Naruto capek sendiri. Ingin tak peduli, namun pikiran yang ingin dia tenggelamkan, selalu muncul terus-menerus keatas permukaan. Tanpa sadar, Naruto menarik sudut bibir-nya menjadi sebuah senyuman manis. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, hanya dia dan _Kamisama _yang tahu.

"Huahhh.., segar-nya.," ucap Naruto saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan memakai piyama berwarna orange.

"Semua beban dan tekanan serasa telah keluar.., fiuuhh..," lanjutnya.

Naruto berjalan ke meja rias-nya. Sambil mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk, Naruto menatap dirinya yang terpantul dalam cermin, dan mulai kalut dalam lamunan. Tanpa Naruto sadari, seseorang dari luar, berjalan mendekat ke kamar Naruto, yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Saat seseorang itu, telah di depan pintu kamar Naruto, tanpa permisi ataupun mengetuk pintu. Orang itu langsung masuk begitu saja. Hal itu membuat Naruto sangat terkejut.

_CLEK…_

"Jangan melamun terus..," ucap orang itu dengan santai.

"WAAA…?!" kejut Naruto yang hampir terjungkal dari kursi rias-nya.

"Ssst.., jangan teriak-teriak.. ini sudah malam.., kau tahu..," kata orang itu, dan tanpa permisi ia langsung duduk di pinggir ranjang milik Naruto.

"Ah, kau _Gaara. _Ketuklah pintu, sebelum masuk. _Baka..,_" ucap Naruto setelah melihat siapa orang yang telah membuat-nya terkejut.

"Dan…, jangan 'lah kau bersikap ini sama dengan kamarmu. Asal masuk dan seenak jidat duduk di ranjang 'ku..!" kesal Naruto.

"Iya, _gomen..,_" ucap Gaara meminta maaf.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, melihat tingkah sepupu sekaligus ksatria dalam kerajaannya. Sungguh keras kepala pemuda di depannya, Naruto hampir hilang kendali menghadapi Gaara. Jika saja Naruto tak ingat kalau Gaara adalah sepupu-nya, mungkin sekarang Gaara telah tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Kenapa malam-malam ke kamarku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya ingin berkunjung saja..," jawab Gaara dengan santai.

"Ini bukan rumah yang dapat di kunjungi secara mendadak.., ini adalah kamar, kamarku. Sekarang lebih baik kau keluar, aku ngantuk sekali.., Ok?" ucap Naruto seraya menarik Gaara keluar kamarnya.

"Baik, baiklah," kata Gaara menyerah, dan menurut.

Gaara dengan terpaksa meninggalkan kamar Naruto, dan Naruto langsung menutup pintu kamar setelah melihat Gaara pergi menjauh dari kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu tersebut. Mata Naruto sudah tak dapat di ajak bekerja sama lagi, dengan langkah lemas Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran kecil nan lembut dari kamar Naruto

.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakkan wujudnya. Naruto pun telah rapi dengan gaunnya. Seperti biasa, jalan-jalan pagi sekaligus melihat rakyatnya beraktivitas. Sebelum keluar Naruto sempat bertemu Gaara, dan berniat ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama. Namun, Gaara menolaknya dengan alasan ia sedang sibuk. Alhasil, Naruto berjalan-jalan sendiri seperti yang Naruto lakukan sebelumnya.

Puas dengan berkeliling dari satu desa ke desa lain, Naruto entah tanpa sadar telah berada di taman yang sebelumnya pernah ia kunjungi. Naruto memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di taman tersebut, dan langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan pohon dimana ia dan Sasuke bertemu. Bicara tentang Sasuke, Naruto baru ingat bahwa ia tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Tak mau pusing, dan karena sudah lelah. Sekalian saja, Naruto mengambil tempat untuk dirinya duduk-bersender, lalu mengistirahatkan diri dan tanpa sadar berakhir dengan terlelap.

.

.

.

'_Nghh.., kok seperti ada seseorang yaa?' _batinnya penasaran

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyerah bola matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya. Tepat di hadapannya, Sasuke menatapnya secara dekat. Duduk saling berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain, dan itu berlangsung sampai beberapa detik hingga Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Kita bertemu lagi, putri," ucapnya sambil mengambil tangan kanan Naruto, lalu menggenggam dan mengecupnya.

"Ah, tung- Nggh…?!" sentak Naruto saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke. _'Dingin..,'_

"Tanganmu hangat..," komentar Sasuke, terus dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto dan secara perlahan mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Naruto, hingga kening bertemu kening._ 'Kehangatan tangannya pelan-pelan mengalir padaku., kedua telapak tangan dan jariku menjadi hangat, seperti ada listrik yang mengalir diantaranya.' _

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Gomen, lama yaa…, habisnya Minori harus menjaga Hikaru yang mendadak demam.., Merepotkan, semoga chap kali ini reader suka ya.., emang gak panjang sih soalnya.., belum biasa nulis panjang-panjang ^^.. Thank's yang udah mau Review dan Menunggu.., Oke, sama seperti lalu-lalu REVIEW & REVIEW.. arigatou..


	3. Feeling

"_Kita bertemu lagi, putri," ucapnya sambil mengambil tangan kanan Naruto, lalu menggenggam dan mengecupnya._

"_Ah, tung- Nggh…?!" sentak Naruto saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke. 'Dingin..,' _

"_Tanganmu hangat..," komentar Sasuke, terus dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto dan secara perlahan mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Naruto, hingga kening bertemu kening. 'Kehangatan tangannya pelan-pelan mengalir padaku., kedua telapak tangan dan jariku menjadi hangat, seperti ada listrik yang mengalir diantaranya.'_

* * *

_**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author HikaruMinori**_

_**Disclaimer Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, Mino-chan cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing SasuFem!Naru**_

_**Warning Typo, Alur berantakan, Gaje, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

* * *

**_Naruto POV _**

Tangannya yang besar menggenggam lembut tangan kecilku, suhu tubuhku seakan terserap ke dalam tubuhnya yang dingin. Sangat dingin. Seakan kulit tubuhnya tak pernah tersentuh kehangatan sedikitpun. Saat jari kami terlilit, suhu dingin seakan melebur dalam suhu hangatku. Bagaikan matahari yang terselimuti lembutnya salju. Tangan ke tangan. Terus menggenggamku dengan lembut. Matanya yang terpejam, seperti menikmati satu - persatu kehangatan yang mengalir dari sentuhan tangan kami. Aku pun juga begitu, menikmati sentuhannya yang dingin melewati telapak tanganku, dan menembus bagian hatiku yang terdalam.

"S-sudah ya..," ucapku, dan langsung menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Hn, ya..," gumam Sasuke pelan, aku hanya mendengar ada nada kecewa disana.

"K-kenapa kau disini? Dan apa maksud-mu yang…, kamu pasti tahu..," tanyaku dengan perasaan ragu dan penasaran.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, kenapa kau ada disini? Kehadiranmu cukup membuatku terkejut," balas Sasuke.

"Untuk yang tadi, aku tak tahu. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, baka..," lanjutnya di sertai sentilan kecil di keningku.

"Ouch.., sakit tau..," kataku sambil mengelus keningku dan sedikit mengembungkan pipiku.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke singkat dan tak jelas.

Kami pun akhirnya, berbicara bersama. Walau yang paling banyak berkata adalah aku, dan Sasuke hanya sedikit, dan lebih banya berkata 'hn'. Dua huruf yang sangat sering ia lontarkan, ketimbang berkata panjang-panjang. Entah kenapa, aku tak keberatan sama sekali. Terus saja kami bersama, tanpa sadar hari sudah sore. Melihat itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kerajaan.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku harus kembali..," pamitku sebelum berlalu. Belum sempat aku melangkah, Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tanganku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku, sedikit terkejut.

"Biarku antar..," balasnya, dan langsung menggeretku. Tanpa mendengarkan ku berbicara.

.

.

.

**_Normal POV _**

"Sampai..," ucap Naruto, setelah berada di depan kerajaan.

"Hn, aku pergi..," pamit Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari tempat Naruto berada. Lama-kelamaan sosok Sasuke sudah tak tampak dalam penglihatannya. Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk dan beristirahat, setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sudah tak terlihat. Saat Naruto baru ingin menutup pintu, Naruto sudah di kagetkan dengan sebuah suara.

"Darimana saja, Naruto?"

"WAAA..?!" teriak Naruto, alhasil ia terjatuh dan punggungnya sempat bertabrak-kan dengan pintu.

"GAARA…, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MEMBUATKU KAGET..!" lanjut Naruto, setelah melihat bahwa suara yang mengagetkannya dan berhasil membuatnya terjatuh adalah Gaara. Benar-benar membuatnya emosi.

"Haaahh.., bisa tidak jangan berteriak. Itu membuat telingaku sakit..," kata Gaara tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Hal itu membuat Naruto makin terselimuti emosi, tapi, emosinya hilang secara perlahan-lahan saat melihat sebuah tangan terjulur di depan wajahnya.

"Gomennasai. Sini, kubantu..,"

"Ah, iya..,"

.

.

.

_Bruuk.._

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, ia terus menghela nafas berkali-kali. Naruto masih terbayang tindakan Sasuke padanya, benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar, pipi Naruto berubah merah. Jika memikirkan kejadian itu. Mengingat Sasuke, Naruto juga mengingat perkataan Tsunade yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

'_Vampire… Ciuman… Kehancuran..,' _batin Naruto, saat mengingat-ingat beberapa inti dari pembicaraan yang sempat diperbincangkan bersama Tsunade dan Shizune. Sampai saat ini Naruto pun hanya bisa diam berpikir, seolah-olah mencari kebenaran dari kata sederhana itu. Sambil menerawang langit-langit kamar, ia termenung. Arrgghh…, Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. Frustasi.

_Tok..Tok.._

Suara pintu terketuk terdengar di telinga Naruto. Ia pun segera mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang, lalu menyuruh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Merasa telah mendapat izin, orang itu masuk, membuka pintu secara perlahan-lahan. Lalu menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Oh, kau Gaara," kata Naruto, setelah siapa yang berkunjung ke kamarnya.

"..."

"Gaara,..., apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang _'Tiga Kata __sederhana dalam __Syarat Abadi__'.._?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang Gaara.

"… Tidak banyak yang ku ketahui tentang isi _Syarat Abadi…_" jawab Gaara dengan santai.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Gaara penuh harap. Namun, tatap itu menghilang setelah Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… Termasuk _Tiga Kata Sederhana, _aku tidak tahu. Gomen…" lanjut Gaara.

"Iya, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Mungkin aku harus mencarinya sendiri," kata Naruto dengan senyuman. Gaara tahu, Naruto tersenyum paksa dan menahan rasa kecewa.

"… Baiklah, aku keluar. Beristirahatlah, besok jika kamu ada waktu. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan.." ucap Gaara sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"..."

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya, dan langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Ingin melupakan sejenak hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Namun, tanpa Naruto sadari. Gaara daritadi masih setia di depan pintu kamarnya. Belum berpindah tempat, setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto. _' Kenapa, Naruto? Kenapa dengan tatapanmu dan perasaanmu itu? Kenapa semuanya berubah?' _batin Gaara. Dengan tangan terkepal kuat, Gaara menahan emosi yang cukup besar. _'Uchiha ya..?' _batinnya, kali ini dengan seringai dan emosi yang meluap.

* * *

"Huaaahh..,"

"Sudah pagi yaa..?" tanya Naruto, entah pada siapa, sambil mengucek matanya.

Dengan langkah lemas, Naruto beranjak dari ranjang ke kamar mandi, memutuskan untuk langsung membersihkan dirinya. Tak lama, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Air menetes dari tiap ujung-ujung rambut pirang-nya yang masih basah, turun menyusuri wajah dan tubuh Naruto. Lekas saja Naruto sambar handuk yang tergantung di pintu, berniat mengeringkan rambutnya. Namun, hal itu tidak jadi Naruto lakukan saat melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Wajah Naruto langsung merah, menahan kesal. Saat tahu siapa di hadapannya ini. Seseorang yang tak tahu akan sopan-santun. Sebut saja, Gaara. Dengan santai, Gaara bersender di pintu kamar. Melihat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Hal itu membuat perempatan di kening Naruto muncul.

"… Baru mandi? haah..., dasar putri malas…" ucap Gaara santai, lalu berlenggang pergi.

"KAAUUU…?!"

"GAARAAA…!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat-amat membahana. Sampai-sampai teriakannya itu terdengar keluar kerajaan.

.

.

.

_Tak…Tak…Tak_

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dengan penuh emosi, seperti punya niat pelampiaskan emosinya pada lantai yang tak punya salah apapun. Kali ini Naruto hanya berbalut pakaian biasa. Rambut di kuncir dua, kaos orange lengan panjang, rok putih yang panjangnya sampai lutut, dan sepatu flat orange bertali. Tidak memakai gaun kerajaan seperti biasa. Kini, Naruto menikmati saat-saat dirinya libur dari semua pekerjaan. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini.

'_Awas kau, Gaara. Jika ketemu, ku tak segan-segan memukul kepalamu itu..!' _kesal Naruto. Akhirnya, Naruto menemukan seseorang yang ia cari setelah berkeliling kerajaan berjam-jam lamanya. Gaara, yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu putih. Tidak memakai baju Ksatria yang biasa ia kenakan. Ingin langsung melaksanakan ucapannya, memukul kepala Gaara. Hingga ia tak melihat sekelilingnya. Alhasil, bukan Gaara yang di pukul, malah ia yang kena pukul Gaara.

_Bugh..,_

Walau hanya pukulan kecil, tetap saja itu membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"I..itaii..!, kok memukulku sih?!" protes Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya. _'Seharusnya 'kan aku yang memukulnya..!' _batinnya itu protes.

"Hukuman untuk orang yang terlambat," kata Gaara dengan singkat.

"Terlambat?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Haaah.., aku 'kan sudah berjanji padamu. Untuk mengajak 'mu berjalan-jalan, aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran. Sedikit refreshing 'kan tak masalah. Kau juga libur 'kan?" jelas Gaara dengan panjang.

"..."

Naruto hanya diam berdiri. Mengapa ia sampai lupa, benar yang diucapkan Gaara. Ia juga mendengarkan ajakan Gaara kemarin. Naruto merasa bersalah, karena tidak menyadari kebaikan Gaara di balik sifat dingin dan keras kepalanya. _'Arrgghh…, bodoh sekali kau Narutoo…?!' _batinnya kesal. Kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Sumimasen, Gaara. Baiklah, ayo pergi..," ucap Naruto tersenyum, dan langsung menarik tangan Gaara.

"Oi.., jangan seenaknya menarik tangan orang..?!" protes Gaara. Namun, ia senang. Bahwa Naruto sudah bisa tersenyum lagi dihadapannya.

"Hahaha…, suka-suka..," kata Naruto sembari tertawa dan berlari pelan, tentu saja masih menggandeng tangan Gaara.

Mereka pun bersenang-senang bersama. Tertawa, bercanda, dan bermain bersama. Melepas jarak antara Putri dan Ksatria-nya. Disini yang ada hanya suasana kekeluargaan, layak halnya sepupu yang bermain bersama. Tanpa memikirkan rasa lelah, karena berlari mengejar satu sama lain. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Ahhh…, senangnyaaa…!?" ucap Naruto.

"..."

"Tidak ku sangka, bisa juga kamu membuat orang senang, Gaara," canda Naruto.

"..."

"Hei, kok daritadi kamu diam saja, Gaara. Ada apa?" cemas Naruto.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku hanya merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kita," jelas Gaara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin ini hanya firasat," jawab Gaara.

"..."

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kerajaan, sudah hampir malam," ajak Gaara dan langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"… Iya"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah berjalan kembali ke kerajaan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menghalau mereka. Hal itu membuat Gaara langsung mengambil posisi siaga, dan membiarkan Naruto berada di belakang punggungnya. Gaara ataupun Naruto tak dapat melihat jelas siapa orang yang menghalau mereka, karena orang tersebut memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sia..- HEI..?!" teriak Gaara, ketika orang di depannya tiba-tiba pingsan.

Diangkatnya tubuh yang dapat di tebak adalah seorang pemuda. Lalu, di lepasnya tudung jubah yang orang itu pakai, agar mereka dapat melihat siapakah itu. Setelah melepas tudung jubah itu, betapa terkejutnya Naruto, ketika tahu siapa itu.

"Sasuke..!" panik Naruto.

"Oi, kenapa, Sasuke? Hei, Bangun..!" ucap Naruto, sambil menggoyangkan tubuh lemas Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke kerajaan," saran Gaara.

"… Iya…"

* * *

Sudah satu jam berlalu, sejak Naruto dan Gaara sampai kerajaan. Sejak saat itu pun, Naruto bergerak gelisah menunggu hasil pemeriksaan atas Sasuke.

**_Cleck.. Blam.. _**

"Bagaimana, Anko-san?" tanya Naruto segera.

"Hm, aku memang bukan medis. Namun, menurut pemeriksaan secara umum, ia hanya mengalami luka kecil di bagian perut dan dada-nya. Aku juga telah mengobati luka-nya sebisa 'ku," jelas Anko, rekan Shizune.

"Huff, syukurlah. Terima kasih, Anko-san," ucap Naruto, sambil membungkuk 'kan badan.

"Iya, untuk Naru-chan apa sih yang tidak..," goda Anko sambil membelai rambut Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu ya..," pamit Anko sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Sudah ada hasil tentang orang itu?" tanya Gaara yang langsung ada di samping Naruto.

"WUAAH..!"

"Arrggh, kau membuat 'ku selalu terkejut. Namanya Sasuke. Kata Anko-san, ia hanya mengalami luka kecil di perut dan dada," jelas Naruto setelah meredakan rasa kagetnya.

"Ouh, ya sudah. Sebaik-nya kamu kembali ke kamar, sudah malam," saran Gaara.

"Tidak, aku ingin disini. Menjaga Sasuke..," tolak Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Tapi, gantilah baju terlebih dahulu," ucap Gaara.

"Iyaa..," Naruto langsung berlari ke ruang ganti, cepat-cepat ganti baju agar bisa langsung kembali ke ruang Sasuke berada.

Melihat itu, Gaara hanya bisa memandang penuh kesedihan sambil memegang dada-nya. _'Kenapa dada-ku terasa sangat sakit, melihat perhatian Naruto pada pemuda itu? Kenapa juga Naruto sangat perhatian padanya? Kenapa, kamisama..?!' _batin Gaara kesal dan juga kecewa. Setelah menyadari Naruto telah selesai ganti baju, Gaara langsung berpamitan.

"Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu," ucap Gaara sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Iya..,"

Setelah kepergian Gaara, Naruto memutukan untuk mendudukan diri di sisi ranjang yang di tempati Sasuke. Dengan wajah sedih, di belai-nya rambut Sasuke. Naruto sangat perihatin dengan kondisi Sasuke. _'Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?' _batin Naruto. Di belainya terus helai demi helai rambut Sasuke. Hingga suatu reaksi mengagetkan Naruto.

"Nnggg…,"

"Sasuke…, Sasuke…," panggil Naruto, ketika kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"S-s-siapa di sana?" tanya Sasuke dengan lemas.

"Ini aku, Naruto," jawab Naruto dengan wajah bahagia, karena Sasuke telah sadar.

"Na-naruto..?"

"Iya, ini aku, NA-RU-TO..," kata Naruto lebih memperjelas.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Sasuke, setelah mendudukan diri yang tentu-nya dibantu Naruto.

"Kerajaan'ku, _EnternalKingdom._" jawab Naruto.

"… Terima Kasih, telah menerima keberadaan –ku disini," ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama..,"

Semua terdiam, hanya berfokus pada pemikiran sendiri-sendiri. Saling menatap satu sama lain, beharap mengerti akan perasaan hanya dengan menatap mata. Jenuh akan keheningan ini, Sasuke menarik pelan kepala Naruto, mengajak-nya untuk mendekat. Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit memberontak. Namun, Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto agar tetap pada posisi-nya. _'Padahal terluka, tapi masih dapat mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup kuat,' _batin Naruto, takjub.

Bingung akan perlakuan Sasuke, hendak bertanya tapi bibirnya seakan terkunci. Tubuhnya juga merasa ingin berada dalam posisi ini selama mungkin. Nyaman. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang di terimanya. Hal itu membuat jantung Naruto, dua kali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto mendengar seperti ada yang memanggilnya, seperti suara Sasuke.

' _Naruto' _

'_Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?' _

'_Ini aku, Sasuke,'_

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung membuka matanya. Di sana, Naruto hanya melihat wajah tenang Sasuke dengan matanya yang terpejam. _'Apa dia menggunakan telepati? Bagaimana bisa?' _Naruto sangat terkejut apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Telepati? Sungguh penuh misteri pemuda dihadapannya ini. Naruto memejamkan matanya kembali dan berusaha menenangkan perasaannya.

_'Benar-benar Sasuke?'_

_'Iya..,'_

_'Kenapa kamu bisa menggunakan telepati? Setahu-ku yang dapat menggunakan telepati hanyalah seorang Raja, Ratu, Putri, dan Pangeran?' _

_'Apa kamu lupa, siapa aku?' _

_'Ah, iya-ya. Ehehehe… Oh ya, kenapa kamu menggunakan telepati hanya untuk berbicara padaku?'_

_'… Agar tidak ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita,'_

_'... Begitu ya.. ' _

_'Naruto…' _

_'Hm?' _

_'Aku… Haus..'_

_'Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ambilkan air dulu ya..,' _

_'Tidak., aku tak butuh air,'_

_'Lalu?'_

_'Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari air,' _

Sesaat kemudian, taring Sasuke mulai memanjang dan mata-nya berubah merah dengan tiga tanda hitam seperti koma. Di dekatkan-nya leher Naruto ke arah taring milik Sasuke. Nafas Sasuke mulai menyentuh kulit leher Naruto, hal itu membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar geli. Sasuke memposisikan taringnya diantara perpotongan leher Naruto. Bersiap menembus kulit tan Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke.. nngghh..,"

"Tenang, Naruto. Ini tak akan sakit…,"

"Ngghh.., arrgghh.. AAAAAAA..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Gomen, lama yaa…, habisnya Minori harus menyelesaikan tugas dari MY SENSEI.., Merepotkan, semoga chap kali ini reader suka ya.., Apakah ini sudah panjang? Gomen ya, kalo ada salah-salah kata.. Maklum newbie ^^ .. Thank's yang udah mau Review dan Menunggu.., Maaf ya, gak bisa bales satu-satu ^^ Oke, sama seperti lalu-lalu REVIEW & REVIEW.. arigatou.. Satu lagi, maaf jika alur-nya kecepetan... SUMIMASEN...


End file.
